


Voxman according to AI

by Sorrowwolf



Series: According to AI [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AI, AI generated, Feelings, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Voxman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowwolf/pseuds/Sorrowwolf
Summary: I don't know, I just felt like it.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: According to AI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Voxman according to AI

PV and Boxman sat side by side, and gazed up at the Beautiful night sky. PV, however, was beginning to grow cold. PV stared longingly at the other man. He wanted so badly to cuddle up to Boxman, but PV was nervous. The other villains viewed Boxman very negatively. How would they react if the two men got together? Society viewed gay men very poorly, but PV was also madly in love with Boxman. The fear of all his friends hating him was great, but the fear of losing his dearly beloved Boxman was even greater. A small blush began to form on his cheeks as he thought of being with the other man.

Suddenly, Boxman turned to Face PV.

Boxman looked up at PV and said, "The stars are really beautiful tonight, PV."

PV gazed deep into the other man's eyes. "I'm glad you showed me this place."

Boxman gazed lovingly up at PV as he spoke, "Me too."

The two men stared at each other for a while. Before PV could properly process what was happening, Boxman grabbed PV and kissed him. He tried to keep a low profile and prevent anyone from hearing, but he was quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of utter happiness. He pulled back and gazed deeply into PV's eyes. PV watched as the other man returned to his own seat. He knew that he had to tell Boxman how he felt. He had to tell him the truth and take the first step in their relationship. PV opened his mouth to speak when someone suddenly opened the door. The young man who stood in front of the door was wearing a casual outfit, and carrying a light, tote bag. He didn't seem to be one of Boxman's friends. Perhaps he was just another student. He was wearing a red jacket, and had a jittery look in his eyes. The young man quickly made his way over to PV.

He told him, "I'm sorry, but the last table is about to get moved. I'll go ahead and go sit at that one."

PV noticed that the other man had a "distinctly foreign" accent. PV looked up at Boxman. Boxman didn't appear to have heard the other man. The young man quickly shuffled out the door, and shut it tightly behind him. PV looked down at the table. He noticed that Boxman's gaze was still focused on the stars.

PV broke the silence by telling the other man, "I wanted to tell you how I felt."

Boxman looked down.

He nodded slowly and replied, "Me too."

The two men looked at each other and smiled. They started to speak softly to each other.

PV told him, "It feels so good to hold you in my arms, Boxman. The last time we were here, it was so hot in the restaurant that it was hard to hold hands with each other. But now, the air is cool and the clouds have turned all pink. It's absolutely perfect."

Boxman didn't reply. He simply held onto PV. PV returned the embrace, even though he was a little bit scared. The two young men looked at each other in silence. They were in love.

The young man looked up at the stars as he spoke, "It is truly a great night, PV."

PV laughed. "So is my heart!"

The two then looked at each other lovingly. PV brought up the other topic. He wanted to know how Boxman felt about the two of them. 

Boxman replied, "Well, what are you waiting for? I know that you love me too. I want you to be with me forever."

The two then hugged and began to kiss again. The two men looked deeply into each other's eyes. The sounds of conversation and music gradually faded as the two lovers locked themselves into a deep embrace.

PV finally sighed and said, "I want to be with you too, Boxman."

The two men kissed again, and soon the night sky was lit up by the most romantic fireworks ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Edits were made to the formatting as I hated it. I tried to introduce the idea of both of them being single fathers since it was starting to imply they were either teens or young adults, but the results were rather... messy... Like, Fink went from daughter to kicking PV out of the house, to being his newly divorced wife messy. Also, my first attempt with this website ended up immediately turning into Naruto fanfic for somehow. It was weird. I don't feel like paying for the full program, so this is it unfortunately. Although, I was very much tempted to do so. Perhaps if there's enough demand.


End file.
